mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia
| image = File:Cardcaptor-sakura-shaosaku-31737881-1024-768.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Prince marth85 & Kiwi | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = 11.12.13 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = #, player #U-ta-gai #Slick #Vommack #Hachi #Framm18 #Zweefer #Jay Gold #Dee #Boquise #HappyKiddo #Plasmid #Aura #Fat Tony #Lastword-2 #Barcallica | first = Dee | last = U-ta-gai, Vommack, Framm, Zweefer, Boquise, HappyKiddo, Plasmid, Aura, Fat Tony, Lastword-2 | mvp = Lastword-2 | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 & Kiwi based on Cardcaptor Sakura anime/manga. It began on November 12, 2013 and ended in a Indie win in N2 (November 17). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie Rules: D1 = No Lynch / D2+ = Random tied player lynched *Shown in NP **Kills **Successful Saves **Redirect **Traps **Follow Spy **Vote Manips **Lynch Save *Not Shown **Spy **Block **Lie Detection Role Description Cardcaptors: Be in majority (Indy must be gone) #Sakura - A young girl who was able to open the Clow book but accidentally lost them all upon releasing the power of the Windy card. May block a player each night. #Keroberos - The Guardian Beast of the Seal. He appears to be nothing more than a stuffed animal though. He has entrusted Sakura with the task of recapturing the Clow Cards. He is able to sense the power of nearby cards and identify them. He may spy a player each night. ODTG: He may alter the results of the day's lynch to make someone appear as another. (Lynch Frame) #Tori - Sakura's brother. While not a cardcaptor himself, he does know about Sakura's power (though he pretends not to) and will help when possible. He may redirect an action. #Julian - A close friend of Sakura and her biggest crush. He is very kind and friendly and can use this nature to convince a person to change their vote. (Vote-manip) ---- Clow Cards: Eliminate Cardcaptors and Li #The Firey - One of the elemental cards and one of the most aggressive. It may kill a player each night. #The Watery - Another of the elemental cards. RID Lynch Save. #The Earthy - Another of the elemental cards. Will form a dome around a player, blocking them for a night. #The Fly - Taking the form of a large bird, it will take a player high into the sky, saving them for the night. #The Shadow - Collects the shadows of others to increase it's power. It will hide among the shadows and spy a player each night. #The Wood - A gentle card that can create branches, vines and roots to grow. It can take the form of trees and plants, following a player to learn who targets them (Follow spy) #The Mist - Will shroud a player in mist which will confuse them, redirecting their action. #The Illusion - It can take on many forms. It's action will be based on a die roll. ##Kill ##Save ##Spy ##Block ##Redirect ##Choice #The Maze - Can create a maze to trap a player. (Saved, Blocked, Unlyncahble) #The Libra - Can tell when a person is telling the truth or lying. Day ability: Chooses a post made by a player and is told at the end of the day if the player was lying in the post chosen. (experemental role) ---- Indy - Out of 5 potential targets, must outlive 3 and RID kill 1 #Li - A member of the Li clan, a clan of sorcerers. A rival of Sakura who believes he should be the one to control the power of the cards. May RID kill a player each night. N1/D1 immunity. Appears saved by The Fly or The Watery. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Wow...What a short game!! I never expected this but our newest player has won as an indy no less! If Jay hadn't been one of his targets, it may not have gone so smoothly but once I saw Jay reveal himself I was leaning toward Last having this game in the bag. And once I received Slick's kill target I almost died because that was what sealed the game for the indy and on the SECOND NIGHT, last was able to pull of one of the quickest indy wins I've seen!! Normally I don't have indy wins end the game but for a win-con such as his I felt it appropriate...I just didn't think it would happen so quickly. A big congrats to Last on a quick win and MVP in his very first game with us!! ''-- Marth'' Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Indy *Lastword - Li Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 End of Game Roster #U-ta-gai - The Watery #Slick - The Firey - Killed N2 #Vommack - The Libra #Hachi - Tori - Killed N2 #Framm - The Fly #Zweefer - Julian #Jay Gold - The Illusion - Killed N2 #Dee - The Mist - Killed N1 #Boquise - The Wood #HappyKiddo - Keroberos #Plasmid - The Earthy #Aura - The Shadow #Fat Tony - The Maze #Lastword-2 - Li #Barc - Sakura - Lynched D1 Actions {| class="wikitable mw-collapsible" style="float:center" !Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia !! Role !! Power !! Cycle 1 !! Result !! Cycle 2 !! Result |- |Cardcaptors || || || NK Dee || Success || NK Slick || Success |- |Hachi || Tori || Redirect || Redirect Jay to Slick || Blocked || Redirect Aura to Aura || Blocked/Killed |- |HappyKiddo || Keroberos || Spy || Spy Dee || Success || Spy FT || Fail/Trapped |- |Barc || Sakura || Block FT || Block FT || Failed || Lynched || |- |Zweefer || Julian || Vote Manip || No Action || N/A || || |- |Clow Cards |- |U-ta-gai || The Watery || RID Lynch Save || No Action || N/A || || |- |Slick || The Firey || Kill || No Action || N/A || Kill Hachi || Success |- |Vommack || The Libra || Lie Detector || No Action/Trapped || N/A || || |- |Framm || The Fly || Save || Save Plas || Not Needed || Save Self || Not Needed |- |Jay || The Illusion || Block || Block Vomm || Fail || Block Zweefer|| Fail |- |Boquise || The Wood || Follow Spy || Follow Jay || Success || Follow Jay || Success |- |Dee || The Mist || Redirect || Redirect Barc to Hachi || Success || Dead || |- |Plasmid || The Earthy || Block || Block Jay || Success || Block Vomm || Fail |- |Aura || The Shadow || Spy || Spy Plasmid || Success || Spy Zweefer || Success |- |Fat Tony || The Maze || Trap || Trap Vomm || Success || Trap HappyKiddo || Success |- |Indy |- |Lastword || Li || RID Kill || Dee as Sakura || Fail || Jay as The Illusion || Success |- __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9